


Random stories

by Autumncat210



Category: Original Work, ghosts - Fandom, random - Fandom, zombies - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumncat210/pseuds/Autumncat210
Summary: Hi this book is for random stories or dreams~Autumncat210





	1. The little girl in white

**Author's Note:**

> Hi

It really was a ghost that I saw last night! The ghost was standing in front of me. She was wearing a white dress and she had blue eyes and light brown hair.  
I asked "what is your name?"  
"My name is Bella,"  
she said with a Grin and with a little giggle  
"My name is autumn," I said  
She said, "you get to die!"  
I screamed and ran to my house.  
She followed me to my house.  
She screamed again. "You are going die. I screamed again she ran after me.  
She said, "you are going to go to my house.


	2. My zombie dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is about my dream

So I had a dream a lot time ago and I still remember some it and the dream was about a zombie apocalypse and I was in my dream and some of my family there was my cousin and my sister and my dad and mom.

And we were In a mall and there was a big hole in the half of the building and we had a little town going on and there was some farm animal and there was a little group for scavenging and none of the another girl join There was only one which was my older sister.

And I wanted to join the scavenging group and I just when outside without them knowing it and I found clothing and I had a mask on and I was trying to hide my face for my group and I was trying to secretly help them I didn't go back to the town.

That is all I remember sorry I would tell you about my full dream it I didn't forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~autumncat210  
> Words-187  
> ?method=exact&header=dreamsymbol&search=Zombies


	3. Another dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so another dream

I had another dream it was another people with super powers.

And I had a superpower the help me when I was in trouble and I almost forgot I had lost a arm and leg so I had a fake arm and a leg.

And some of my childhood friends were in my dream and some of my cousins and my family.

And I was in another grade do to me failing classes and everyone had powers and my childhood friends name is keanna and that is all I say and she had a fake arm too.

At the end of the year we all have to do tests of our powers and I had some trouble with it so I just ran away from the test like I do sometimes.

After the tests was done we had a at my cousin house party and we had to sleepover at there house and I was looking for parts for my cousin because he wanted to fix his laptop and I had to look around the house for the laptop part.

I found some of his laptop part with the help of my others cousins and after that was done. I left the house and when to bed and the next morning I had some little to for the people the could not do it so I get ready for the day And I think in the dream I like my childhood friend keanna.

And she help the the littler kids with the test and I did the test to and I started to talk again to my childhood friends keanna and her power where different to others And after I was done talking to my childhood friends keanna.

I when to the other tests and me and keanna ran away to the beach and she what in to the water which had rock in the water and the waves were very rough and they hit you with rocks and she was very tough.

And all my cousin and some of their friends were in there too trying to stop us from getting hurt And I was caught by them and she was not caught yet and after that she was caught to and They put us in a room with some of the teachers that do the test.

And they don't know what power I had since I walk away from the test and I had the ability to lock stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is short I was writing this since I woke up and the was a few minutes ago andd this was done a long time ago and if someone can tell me why i had a dream that i like someone  
> bye  
> ~Autumncat210  
> Words - 433


	4. Santa and his reindeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi

It was a cold, crisp and quiet Christmas Eve. Snow was gently falling from the dark sky. All of Sudden I heard a noise on the roof it was Santa and his reindeer.  
Santa just landed on the roof. Santa went down the chimney. Santa put the present under the tree and he said,   
"Merry Christmas"

**Author's Note:**

> I know it bad I did this a long time ago


End file.
